Jealous
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: Lily Flower, I think I’m jealous of you." Sirius visits Lily one day to talk to her about a very important matter. Marauder Era. Implied Lily/James, NOT a Lily/Sirius fic. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_**. I only own my OC's. But… Today my OC's, Tomorrow… THE WORLD!!!**

**Therapist: Now, Miss Choudhury, what have I told you about pointless fantasies of ruling the world? You **_**must**_** stop ranting!**

**Drishti: One question. Who's paying you?**

**Therapist: You Miss Choudhury.**

**Drishti: THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME RANT! So, as I was saying… Today my OC's, Tomorrow… THE WORLD!!! Enjoyyy!**

_**Jealous**_

"Lily Flower, I think I'm jealous of you."

"Aww, Black, just because I'm prettier than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous," said Lily soothingly. "And don't _ever_ call me Lily Flower, please."

"You are _not_ prettier than me!" said Sirius indignantly. Lily burst into giggles.

"Are you listening to yourself?" she asked when she recovered from her laughing fit. "You just said, I quote, _you are not prettier than me_. Prettier. How many of you guys use the word "pretty" on yourselves on a daily basis? Just you I bet!"

"That's not very nice!" said Sirius, pouting heavily. "You make me sound like some kind of…pansy. I just meant to say I'm a lot better looking than you!"

"Excuse me? I don't see you getting hit on by every guy in the school, as well as dating the most popular boy at Hogwarts. Oh, wait a moment," Lily said slyly. "Did you come to the common room because you wanted to get hit on by guys, and date James? Because that can be easily arranged… _pansy_."

"See, again with the pansy comments! _I-AM-NOT-A-POOF!_ _ I do not want to be hit on by the male population of Hogwarts. And I most certainly, __**do-not-want-to-date-James-Bloody-Potter!**_" Sirius yelled, banging his hands against the Gryffindor common room table like a five year-old. He crossed his arms, then stormed off towards a group of giggling fifth-years emerging from the portrait hole.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius returned to Lily at the table by the fireplace fifteen minutes later, except this time, with his shirt utucked, his hair ruffled, and his lips swollen and covered in glittery, pink lipstick.

"Merlin! What's happened to you, Black?!" shrieked Lily when she saw Sirius' rumpled state. But then she remembered he had gone off with the fifth-years, and hastily added, "Nevermind. I don't think I _want_ to know."

"Quite right there," said Sirius grinning cheekily, wiping some smudged lipstick off his chin. There was an awkward silence for several minutes, until…

"Lily Flower, I think I'm jealous of you."

"Oh, must we go through this again, Black?" Lily groaned. "I have to study for Transfiguration tomorrow, and then James and I are going to Hogsmeade."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" Sirius squealed. **(A/N: Well, not **_**squealed**_**, exactly. More like shrilled girlishly while giving the pretense of a man. So, really, squealed!)**

"You wanted to talk about James and me going to Hogsmeade? Do I really have to go over the pansy comments again?" asked Lily wearily, with a hint of a smile.

"No!" Sirius snapped. He then realized she was joking, and calmed down enough to reply, "I _meant_, that I wanted to talk about you and my Prongsie."

"Prongsie? I realize you four Marauders have a close connection and all, with Remus' "furry little problem" and with Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail, but I'll really have to put my foot down at _Prongsie_!" said Lily, nearly hysterical. She shook her head in disbelief, thinking of the strange things these boys did. she had to admit, they were very close, closer than she was with any of her friends. Still, she and Alice pretty close, but they didn't have weirdly obvious Animagus nicknames for each other. Because, really! Any first-year could figure it out. Prongs the stag, Padfoot the dog, Wormtail the rat, and Moony the werewolf. She was brought back down to Earth by a very bemused Sirius snapping his fingers in front of her face, and repeating, "Lily Flower? Li-i-ly! The future Mrs. Lily Potter?!" That caught her attention.

"If you promise, to _never ever_ call me that again, I will listen to every word you say, and _try_ not to contradict it…much," said Lily.

"Twenty Galleons says you _do_ become Mrs. Lily Potter," said Sirius automatically.

"Fifty says I don't!" Lily shot back. She regretted it as soon as she said it.

"Ouch. You'll be feeling that one for a couple of months. _Of course_ you're going to be Mrs. Potter! In fact, I reckon he's already got your wedding ring. I bet it's the emerald one we saw at- Bugger, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Anyway- back to my needs," said Sirius.

"You've got no idea how bloody strange that sounds coming from you to me," said Lily, happily. "Just wait until I can use all this blackmail against you, pansy!"

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, and continue talking, then," Sirius replied coolly. He regained his "happy-bouncy-cheerfulness", as James called it, nearly immediately, because after that, the first thing he said was,

"Lily Flower, I think I'm jealous of you."

"If you can just tell me _why_, then I could help you!" yelled Lily angrily. She was getting very tired of this statement being repeated, and never elaborated on. It seemed that each time Sirius brought the topic up, he drift away, talk some nonsense, and then bring it up again! She stood up to tell him to "Sod off!", but before she could, he said abruptly, "I'm jealous of how much time you spend with James."

Lily sat back down, shocked. "Come again?" she said weakly.

"You heard me," said Sirius cockily, "I'm…jealous…of…how…much…time…you…spend…with… James!" For the second time in less than an hour, Lily burst out laughing.

"What?!" he asked indignantly.

"You're…jealous…because…I…spend…too…much…time…with…James!"Lily managed between laughs.

"So? I'm his best mate! He always spends time with _me_! The Marauders are always top of his list! _Occasionally_ we'd come second to Lily-Evans-Stalking, or exams if they were important, but now, we're after cleaning. _Cleaning_! Do you know how often we clean"-Lily shook her head-"_Never_! We have never cleaned our room. Ever!"

"It's quite ironic, though. Think about it. Most friends are jealous of their mates for _having_ a girlfriend. You, I believe, are the first who is jealous _of_ his best mate's _girlfriend_!" laughed Lily.

"Hmmm… interesting," said Sirius, pondering this new thought. He stood up. "Well, thank you Lily Flower. You've helped me quite a bit, here. Thank you." He bowed low, then proceeded to walk away. But before he left, he turned back and said, "And don't worry, Lily Flower, I won't tell Jamsie you know about the ring!" He winked, then left, bounding over towards the Boy's Staircase in a doglike fashion.

Lily again shook her head in disbelief. This boy had spent an _hour and a half_ of her time babbling nonsense, then spent _five minutes_ actually conversing on the actual topic! If she didn't know better, she would have called Sirius crazy, but she knew, he wasn't crazy. He was insane…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

UP IN THE MARAUDER'S DORM

Sirius jumped happily a random bed in the dorm, nearly knocking over a surprised Remus Lupin who had been sitting peacefully reading a book.

"Moo-oo-nyyy?" he asked.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus replied, trying to find his page in his book.

"I think I'm jealous of Lily Flower."

**All done! How did you like it? Was the "Lily Flower, I think I'm jealous of you" theme too repetitive? How did you like the ending? Do you think I should make a separate oneshot about Sirius and Remus discussing his jealousy, or will that be a bit too much? See, now you guys **_**have**_** to review! I've even given you questions to answer! Really, though, here on Fanfiction, reviews are the things that tell us authors that people read and (hopefully) enjoy our writing. Favoriting and alerting is nice, too, but when you review, you can tell the author exactly what you liked or disliked about the story, so that they can improve for next time. So after that slightly long, and (hopefully) inspirational speech, please R & R!**

**-Drishti Choudhury**

**P.S. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I'm really sorry for not updating much, and the next few chapters will definitely come soon, especially ****Kidnapped****, which has been on unofficial hiatus for over a month now. **


End file.
